dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Specter/@comment-32773874-20180121231959
so, about Specter's possession attacks: - They seem to only have one possession/latching on attack, with the goal of inflicting Possession on a pawn. #Pawn without Possession resistance: Specter will latch on pawn's head with a kind of "leeching" sound effect, pawn gets possessed almost immediately. Specter lets go as soon as it succeeded in inflicting possession. Pawn will then turn against the Arisen and take continuous damage from this debilitation. If you unequip pawn's primary weapon in that state, they will just stand still, take damage, don't even cry they're hurt.. until they become unconscious. Can then be revived by Arisen. #*Pawn without possession resistance did use Nostalgia Dust they already had in their pockets when Specter latched on, which caused the Specter to let go. #Pawn with Possession resistance: Specter will latch on and try to inflict possession, but won't succeed. Pawn takes miniscule to no damage by that. Specter will try for minutes, doesn't let go itself. *Never saw a Specter draining health until a pawn became forfeit (like Phantoms and Phantasms do). They simply don't inflict enough damage when they sit on pawn's head. Tried also with low level pawn with no armor. *Couldn't get a Specter to latch on the Arisen, even if i kept walking in front of their grabby hands. They were only interested in pawns - which makes sense if their only goal is to inflict possession on them. Also, them being able to cause Strength Boosted is interesting (and awesome), since the possessed pawn would of course deal then more damage on the Arisen.^^ *When my main pawn became possessed (debi), the music changed from the usual low threat level music to [https://youtu.be/o2Wasl5PiOA Combat Tension], which i found amusing. *Another thing i found interesting, but maybe that was just coincidence: We were on a hillock a bit northeast from the Healing Spring in Verda Woodlands - made sure we were far enough from the spring so the pawns wouldn't accidentally set foot in it. A Specter was sitting on my pawn's head for quite some time and when i finally freed him (Specter didn't die, and several others were still alive also), he ran down the hillock and into the spring, became impervious ("this spring will heal our weariness") and came back to us and the Specters. Not sure if the AI goes so far as to run away, out of the usual Arisen range, to actually get impervious so that Specters can't inflict possession anymore? o.O The gobbos down at the spring were already dead, so he didn't fight anyone down there, but of course i can't be sure if pawn maybe saw one that then ran away - at least he didn't say he spotted a gob. *Still wanted to test: **how and when do pawns use Placative Brew for themselves in ghost scenarios - both with possession resistance and without? As soon as Specter latches on? Or when they get inflicted with possession? Do they use it also if you give them one later? **does pawn with possession resi use Nostalgia Dust/Panacea/Placative Brew as soon as a Specter latches on (even though the Specter won't be able to inflict anything anyway)? **does possessed (debilitation) pawn use any of the debi curatives if you give it to them when they're already inflicted? Or do they only use it if it's already been in their pockets? **do possessed (debi) pawns use health curatives? Both if they have weapons and actively fight (and get hit by Arisen) and if weapons are unequipped and they only stand still. ***My main pawn had Kingwarish, but used it only once the possession debilitation wore off. Don't remember if the debi already got him down to red health, in that case he refused to restore health even though he had curatives available. ***does a possessed Medicant pawn use health curatives more often or at all. ***Same for group health curatives. My main pawn had those in his pockets, but didn't help/heal the possessed (debi) pawn when he got down to red health. Though i think most of the time my main pawn was busy jumping away from Specters or had one sitting on his head. xD